


Burning Hands

by despair_kitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beating, F/F, Mikan is strange, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despair_kitty/pseuds/despair_kitty
Summary: It hurts. But you can hit me one more time. I deserve it, right?





	

"Junko..." Her name softly escaped my lips and she held my hand, plan facing the sky.

"Hit me again..."

By now my pale hand was completely red and it tingled all over, a burning sensation washing over it.

Her hand struck mine again. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"How do you feel, Tsu. Mi. Ki?" She asked, her personality morphing from derranged and psychotic to cute and innocent.

"Great." I smiled as her hand hit mine again, only harder. The truth was it hurt more than words could say, but...

She slapped me again...  
And again...

And I enjoyed it.

After all, I've been bad, right?

"J-junko." 

"Yes?" She said, stopping for once and looking me directly in the eyes.

"It burns."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my cousin slapped my hands multiple times and now it burns :)
> 
> This is really bad. I'm sorry.


End file.
